


Sex, Drugs, and Rock n’ Roll

by Clytemnestrasrevenge



Category: VIXX
Genre: Anal Sex, El Dorado Fic Collab, Groupies, M/M, Recreational Drug Use, Rock Stars, Rock and Roll, Sex Drugs and Rock and Roll
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:07:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22926919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clytemnestrasrevenge/pseuds/Clytemnestrasrevenge
Summary: “How ‘bout you ask my name first before pinning me against a wall?”(AKA: the fic where Jaehwan is a fanboy who catches Wonshik's attention.)
Relationships: Kim Wonshik | Ravi/Lee Jaehwan | Ken
Comments: 18
Kudos: 36
Collections: RAVI El Dorado Collab





	Sex, Drugs, and Rock n’ Roll

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jeodoboleo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeodoboleo/gifts).



> Based on the song Rockstar

###

###

Kim Wonshik, 27, more commonly known as Ravi, sketched an almost comically dramatic bow as the crowd before him roared and whooped. He’d just finished a truly exhilarating set and could still feel his heart racing, damp fringe falling across his forehead, skin hot, eyes sharp, mind on fire. Adrenaline surging through him from the thrill of knowing those people out there were cheering and screaming and crying for _him._

“Until next time, beautiful people...” he called, gripping the neck of his electric guitar in one hand and holding his mic out towards the audience. He wasn’t disappointed when his words were met with a chorus of _“Stay fucking wild!”_

His smile felt about ready to split his face clean in half as he jogged off stage. Nothing, no drug, no vice, _nothing_ would ever beat the thrill of performing. Of being absolutely adored. Of feeding off a crowd's energy and having them feed off him in return. He didn’t _think_ anything could surpass it, anyway, but that didn’t mean Wonshik couldn’t try.

Handing his instrument and mic pack to one of the stagehands and snatching a water bottle from his manager, just basking in that post-performance glow. Breathe still ragged and chest heaving. His t-shirt had disappeared at some point, probably in the hands of whatever lucky groupie had snatched it once he tossed it into the crowd. Wonshik couldn’t even remember what the shirt looked like. Branded, most likely, although they could sell it on eBay regardless.

While his manager was congratulating him on a great set (“As usual, wouldn’t expect _anything_ less from you, Ravi!”), Wonshik’s attention was rather bodily dragged to the man leaning up against a wall maybe three feet away from him. Thumbs hooked in the pockets of obnoxiously tight striped pants. Indigo hair swept off a surprisingly handsome face. Dark liner smudged around a pair of warm brown eyes; a little blue and red lightning bolt tattooed in his hairline.

“Thirsty?” Wonshik asked, holding out his water bottle to the gorgeous guy and waving off his manager. The guy arched a brow, but he took the proffered bottle, Wonshik staring unabashed as he lifted it to his lips and swallowed.

“Why did you think I'd be thirsty,” the guy said, handing the water back and leaning his head against the wall. A nice voice, if somewhat drowned out by the crowd still screaming for a second encore. Wonshik shrugged. “I don’t know, aren't you performing tonight?” he asked, nodding at the guys black creepers and barely buttoned black blouse. And the suspenders. And the rings. Lots of rings. Guy certainly _looked_ like he’d be performing, and Wonshik almost never knew the lineup of his shows. Smaller venues like these sometimes had regulars they'd send on to open or close shows.

Guy shook his head, a pretty smile curving up the corners of his cherry mouth. “Nope, no performing for me. Just a spectator.”

Wonshik raised an eyebrow. “You certainly dress up for someone who’s just spectating,” he replied, stepping in Guy’s personal space so he could get out of the way of oncoming performers. They were just standing in the wings and talking like it was a coffee shop, not a place with crazy foot traffic and packs of people moving this way and that.

“How ‘bout you ask my name first before pinning me against a wall?”

Wonshik had been eyeing the new performers but he turned his head back to front, realizing he had indeed accidentally sandwiched Guy against the wall. In lieu of moving away, however, he asked, “What’s your name?”

Guy smiled properly now, eyes squishing up into little crescents and a tinkling laugh falling from his mouth like broken china. “Jaehwan,” he replied, wrapping loose arms around Wonshik’s neck.

“Well, Jaehwan, should you be back here if you’re just a spectator? Surely, the view is better from the floor.”

“I’m an old friend of the owner, he let me have a front row seat.”

“So, you’re a fan then?” Wonshik didn’t even know why he asked. Superfans always had a certain look in their eye, so bright it was nearly manic. So hyped up on their own nerves that they panicked if they managed to catch him by himself. Jaehwan didn’t have that feel exactly. He was like superfan-adjacent. The bright eyes were there, certainly, but no discernable nerves that Wonshik could see.

“You could say that,” Jaehwan replied, shifting a little in place so his face was now directly in front of Wonshik’s. “Just here to offer a good time.”

Wonshik grinned. “How much?”

“No money, silly!”

“That seems like a missed opportunity then, ‘cos I’d happily pay however much you wanted.”

Jaehwan frowned. Such a cute frown. “I’m not turning trick, handsome, but thanks for the offer.”

Now it was Wonshik’s turn to frown, in confusion rather than dismay. “What kinda good time are you offering then?”

“Check my back pocket.”

An oddly intimate request for someone who apparently wasn’t there to offer sex but Wonshik obliged, slipping an arm around Jaehwan’s waist and sliding a hand in his pocket. He got a nice handful of denim-covered ass cheek but otherwise there was nothing to be found but lint.

“Other pocket.”

Wonshik kept his hand where it was and reached around to Jaehwan’s' other side. He felt something plastic brush his fingertips and he pulled the object free, holding it up to his eyes and inspecting it. A little baggy of white power.

“Ah, I gotcha. Looking to share?”

“With someone as handsome as you? Sure,” Jaehwan hummed, making a little squeaking noise when Wonshik gave his ass a playful squeeze. “And even if I’m not turning trick, I’m not opposed to a little fooling around.”

“Sounds good to me,” Wonshik replied. He regretfully pulled his hand free from Jaehwan’s pocket and settled it on the man’s waist instead, deftly side-stepped his manager who’d come back bother him, and pulled Jaehwan through the crowd to the venues backdoor.

And that’s how Kim Wonshik, 27, more commonly known as Ravi, ended up with a lap full of cute stranger and his most recent copy of GQ magazine dusted in coke. The coke was fine, but the stranger was better.

“Fuck, Jaehwan,” he groaned, listening to the little _‘ah, ah, ah,’_ sounds that kept slipping from his new friends’ mouth. Jaehwan was riding him hard. Sound of their skin slapping audible over the music Wonshik had turned on when they got inside his trailer, articles of clothing discarded in random places. Not that Wonshik really cared overmuch. How could he care when he had a hand around Jaehwan’s throat and Jaehwan’s tight heat encasing his cock?

Jaehwan gasped and cried out, a little broken moan as he rose and fell and rose and fell and rose and fell again. Taking Wonshik deeper, fucking himself down on Wonshik faster, whining Wonshik’s name.

Wonshik moved his free hand along Jaehwan’s body, fingers skimming first across his thighs then up his back, pushing the fabric of his oversized blouse out of the way to gain access to that supple skin. He brushed his thumb across Jaehwan’s nipple, delighting in the other man’s sharp intake of breath.

Jaehwan kissed like he fucked. Hard and filthy. His tongue traced the edge of Wonshik’s teeth as he fisted Wonshik’s hair. Those pretty lips all swollen now since he’d bitten them so much.

“Faster, Ravi, please!” Jaehwan begged, once Wonshik’s hand stopped putting pressure on his throat. Wriggling and squirming in Wonshik’s lap and sobbing into his mouth.

Wonshik bent just knees to get better leverage and dug his heels into his mattress, thrusting up into Jaehwan as smoothly as he could. He didn’t even care that the man had called him by his stage name.

He wrapped a hand around Jaehwan’s cock and started stroking him, firm but not too fast, the fingers of his other hand digging into Jaehwan’s hip. Jaehwan slumped forward with a whimper, bracing himself on Wonshik’s shoulders and trying to fuck into his fist.

A litany of profanities began to spill from Jaehwan but Wonshik had gone temporarily deaf, fucking up into the shorter man as hard and fast as he could. His climax had snuck up on him. Waves of bluish white streaking across his vision and faint ringing in his ears.

Aftershocks of pleasure kept hitting him as he jerked Jaehwan off the rest of the way, fingers digging into the man’s skin so hard he was sure they’d leave bruises. Just watching the pretty man on top of him fall apart. Jaehwan came with a yelp, clenching around Wonshik and forcing a rather raspy “fuck,” out of the musician.

Jaehwan essentially collapsed forward, not seeming to mind the residue of come that would stain his shirt as a result of the action, and began nuzzling against Wonshik’s neck. And Wonshik indulged him happily, a low laugh rippling from him as he pulled the man’s face up and kissed him on the lips. He was softer now, all his energy spent, plaint in Wonshik’s hands. Those cute cheeks all flush and skin still blotchy under his shirt. Wonshik almost preferred him this way, although that could have been the stimulants still swimming in his brain.

“That was good,” Jaehwan murmured, giving Wonshik’s bottom lip and affectionate little nip and rolling onto his side. Wonshik nodded dumbly. “Yeah, yeah _good_ is an understatement.”

Jaehwan giggled softly. The warmth of his body felt nice there, pressed along the length of Wonshik’s torso. Comforting almost. Wonshik traced the small blue and red lightning bolt tattooed on Jaehwan’s temple. “What does this mean?” he asked. Jaehwan didn’t have any other tattoos as far as Wonshik could tell, and he’d certainly seen plenty of the man’s skin.

“Bowie saved my life,” Jaehwan replied, tone gentle but still firm enough to indicate that more questions wouldn’t be appreciated. Wonshik nodded, he understood that. Tattoos could be private no matter the placement. Plus, he didn’t want to ruin the moment by prying.

They cuddled for what could have been ten minutes or another hour, Wonshik wasn’t sure. He kept halfway falling asleep and then resurfacing every time the shouts from inside the venue swelled. But he felt a pang of regret when Jaehwan finally rolled out of bed. Maybe he should have taken the cute man to dinner first. Maybe he still could? But no, they were heading out on the road to Daegu tomorrow morning, he wouldn’t be back in Seoul for another three weeks.

“What are you doing three weeks from now?” Wonshik asked, watching the man collect his clothes from where they’d been thrown and start to dress. Jaehwan flashed him a smile.

“Why do you ask?”

“I wanna take you out.”

Jaehwan made a sound somewhere between a laugh and a sigh. “I’ll be around.”

“Good.”

After making sure he was presentable in the trailer’s full-length mirror, Jaehwan pulled a small business card from the front pocket of his striped pants and set it down on what passed for a nightstand in that cramped space. He put a knee up on the mattress and pressed a final, lingering kiss to Wonshik’s lips.

“I’ll see you around then. Call me.”

“I will.”

Wonshik waited until he heard the trailer door click shut before reaching for the business card and scanning it.

**_ Lee Jaehwan _ **

**_President of the Ravi International Fanclub_ **

**_Seoul Branch_ **

Well. Shit. Wonshik ran a hand through his hair and dropped the card on his chest. That wasn’t exactly _great,_ but he assured himself that it could be worse. And Jaehwan didn’t seem _crazy_ crazy. Wonshik couldn’t blame him for his extracurricular activities. He wanted to take Jaehwan to dinner, so he would. But first, sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> COMMENTS AND KUDOS ARE LOVED <3
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/nestras_rvng)  
> [Tumblr](https://clytemnestrasrevenge95.tumblr.com%E2%80%9Drel=)  
> [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/nestras_rvng)


End file.
